The Birthday Gift
by Jilo139BV
Summary: Brennan's birthday is coming up soon and Emma is trying to find the perfect gift for him. But will he like it or will he hate it. Lots of reviews please! =) Chapter 8 is up. *complete*
1. Brennan's Birthday

The Birthday Gift  
  
By  
  
Jilo139BV – yulokliktat@hotmail.com  
  
*************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or anyone from Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. are the owners of Mutant X not me. I am not writing this for money. Some of the info in this story may not be true. I am just letting my imagination run wild. And so on. And so on.  
  
Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure  
  
Rating: PG -13 – Parental Guidance Recommended: Not Suitable For Children Under 13. Minor Swears And Fighting.  
  
Summary: Brennan's birthday is coming up and Emma is trying to find the perfect gift for him. But will Brennan like her gift or hate it.  
  
Pairings: Brennan/Emma  
  
Author's Note: Lots of reviews please!! =)  
  
*************  
  
~*Chapter 1 – Brennan's Birthday*~  
  
~*At The Sanctuary*~  
  
Brennan sat on a couch in the rec room reading Walt Whitman for the past few hours. He looked up from the book and saw Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma sitting on the couch beside the one he was sitting on and they were looking at him with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Holy crap," Brennan said surprised, "How long have you three been there?"  
  
"Hmm…only for the past two and a half hours," Jesse said jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Jesse," Brennan said putting his book on the table and up his bottle of water and taking a drink from it, "So what's up?"  
  
"Well, it's your birthday in a few days," Emma said.  
  
"Yea, so," Brennan said.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit excited?" Shalimar said shocked.  
  
"Well, I'm turning 28. What's so exciting about that? I'll be another year older. And I'll get wrinkles and never be as cute as I was before," Brennan sighed and threw his head back slightly and putting the back of his hand on his forehead, looking like he was in distress.  
  
"Oh Brennan," Emma laughed giving him a light slap on the arm.  
  
"Anyways, we're going to plan something for you," Shalimar said ending her laughter, "So be at the Sanctuary the day after tomorrow."  
  
"What are you going to plan for me?" Brennan said.  
  
"Just a little party," Jesse said.  
  
"Okay," Brennan said.  
  
"So what do you want for your birthday?" Emma asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something to read," Brennan said.  
  
"Come on. You've got tons of books to read," Jesse said.  
  
"Yea, don't you want anything else other than something to read?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Hmm…I don't know," Brennan said thinking, "I don't really have anything that I want."  
  
"Come on Brennan. Think," Emma said.  
  
"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Brennan said.  
  
"Have you thought of anything yet?" Emma asked.  
  
"Hmm…" Brennan said, "Nope."  
  
"Oh…come on Brennan. It's not that hard to think of something that you would want for your birthday. Is it?" Jesse said.  
  
"There isn't really anything that I would want for my birthday," Brennan said, "Just get me something that you would think I would like."  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll just have to get you something that we like and take it away from you when we give it to you because you don't like it," Shalimar said.  
  
"That's a bit mean don't you think," Brennan said.  
  
"Well then think of something," Emma said.  
  
"I have everything that I want already," Brennan said, "What more could I want? Well, maybe a girlfriend. But seriously I don't really need anything else."  
  
"Hmm…How about a blind date!" Shalimar said excitedly.  
  
Emma looked down at her feet when Shalimar said blind date. She had feelings for Brennan but she has never told him. Now she has the fact that Brennan is going to go on a blind date with someone in her head.  
  
"You're going to set me up with someone?" Brennan said taking a glance over at Emma and saw her looking down.  
  
The truth for Brennan was that he didn't really want to be set up because of his feelings for Emma. But if it was going to make Shalimar happy to do this for him then it'll be okay, he'll just have one date and everything will be over. He could tell Emma how he feels for her. Maybe she feels the same and we can be together. But what if she doesn't, will it ruin our friendship. Don't think about that, he thought.  
  
"Yes I am. And Jesse is going to help me," Shalimar smiled.  
  
"I am," Jesse said.  
  
"You are," Shalimar said to Jesse, "Then that leaves Emma. What are you planning to get Mr. I don't want anything for my birthday?"  
  
"Well, if I tell you now then it won't be a surprise," Emma said looking up from her feet.  
  
"Ahh…we have a smart one here!" Shalimar smiled.  
  
"Ha ha, I know," Emma smiled.  
  
"Well, whatever you guys get me. I'm sure I'll like it," Brennan said.  
  
"You better," Emma smiled.  
  
*************  
  
~*Few Hours Later*~  
  
"Well, we have to go find a someone for Brennan's date. So we'll catch you guys later," Shalimar said standing up, "Come on Jesse."  
  
"Coming," Jesse said standing up, "See ya."  
  
"Bye," Brennan and Emma said as they left.  
  
"So what's up?" Brennan said.  
  
"Thinking of what to get you for your birthday," Emma said.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to get me anything," Brennan said.  
  
"Nope. I'm getting you something. It's your birthday," Emma said.  
  
"Well, I'm not stopping you. I love presents," Brennan grinned looking back down to his book.  
  
"Good," Emma smiled, "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Brennan said still looking at his book.  
  
What if she's going to tell me how she feels, he thought, maybe this is it.  
  
"How come you've never talked about your family before?" Emma asked.  
  
Brennan cleared his throat, "What's there to talk about? My dad left my mom and me when I was little. Never seen him since."  
  
"What happened to your mom?" Emma asked curiously.  
  
"She's gone too. Don't know where she is," Brennan said.  
  
"Do you miss them?" Emma asked.  
  
"Look Emma, I don't really want to talk about this right now okay," Brennan said looking up from his book.  
  
"I…I'm sorry Brennan. I guess my curiosity got to me," Emma said.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat Emma," Brennan said looking back down at his book.  
  
"I'm sorry," Emma said standing up, "I'm going to go. I'll see you later."  
  
"Huh, yea," Brennan said pretending not to notice.  
  
Emma took one last look at Brennan and left the rec room. Brennan lifted his head up a bit and saw Emma leave. He closed his book and threw it on the table.  
  
"Damn it Brennan. What the hell is wrong with you?" Brennan said to himself.  
  
*************  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
~*Pond Section Of The Sanctuary*~  
  
Emma sat crossed legged on a platform in the corner of the pond at the Sanctuary meditating and doing her yoga routines. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything. The sound of the water flowing was peaceful. She breathed in and out slowly listening to the flow of the water and thinking of nothing. Emma suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming her way. They were coming closer and closer. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Brennan walking towards her.  
  
"Hey," Brennan said.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Emma asked still sitting crossed legged.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday," Brennan said sitting beside her.  
  
"It's okay Brennan. I understand if you don't want to talk about your family. I was like that before," Emma said with a small smile, "It was kind of my fault too. I didn't mean to pry or anything."  
  
"I know Emma. And I didn't mean to get all "I don't want to talk about it," Brennan said.  
  
"Yea, I know," Emma said.  
  
"So are we good?" Brennan said holding out his arms for a hug.  
  
"Yea, we're good," Emma said giving him a hug.  
  
"Good," Brennan smiled, "If you really want to know. I can tell you."  
  
"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Emma said.  
  
"No, it's okay. I would like to get it out and talk about it," Brennan said.  
  
"Okay, if you're really comfortable telling me," Emma said.  
  
"All right, well, my dad left when I was around ten years old and when I was a little older than ten my mom left. I had no siblings. Well, none that I know off. I lived on the streets and that led to my life of stealing. And now I'm here," Brennan said, "I haven't seen them once since they left. I miss my parents sometimes. I don't think I could forgive them for leaving. But hey, you never know."  
  
"I'm glad that you told me," Emma smiled.  
  
"I'm glad that I told you too," Brennan said.  
  
"Would you ever want to see them again?" Emma asked.  
  
"I don't really know," Brennan said, "I'm still a bit mad that they left. I don't know what I would say or do if I saw them. What about you? Would you want to see your parents again?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel the same as you. I wouldn't know what to do or say," Emma said.  
  
"Well, I guess we have a lot in store for us if we ever see our parents again," Brennan said giving Emma a small smile.  
  
"Yea, I guess," Emma said.  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like this story. The next chapter should be up soon. It may be up by Friday. But I might be busy. So the latest would be by Saturday. I hope you can wait! =) 


	2. The Party

~*Chapter 2 – The Party*~  
  
~*Next Day At The Sanctuary*~  
  
"Hurry up Brennan," Emma said, "Everyone is waiting for us outside."  
  
"I know I know," Brennan said doing his hair, "Just hold on. I'm almost done."  
  
"Oh come on. Your hair looks fine," Emma said.  
  
"There," Brennan said finishing with his hair.  
  
He got his jacket and he and Emma headed out the door towards the car.  
  
"So where are we going for this again?" Brennan asked.  
  
"You'll find out," Emma said, "Don't worry your birthday party will be good."  
  
"Okay, who's going to be there?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Just Jesse, Shalimar, Adam, us, and a few other people," Emma said, "Oh and umm…your blind date."  
  
"Oh yea," Brennan said when Emma looked down at her feet when she said blind date.  
  
They reached the door and Brennan opened it for Emma and himself. Emma walked through the door and Brennan followed behind and closed the door. It was dark. Someone came up behind Brennan and held his arms behind his back so that Brennan couldn't move them. Brennan struggled to get free but he failed to do so.  
  
"Emma!" Brennan yelled, "Help me!"  
  
The lights suddenly came on but he couldn't turn his head to see who was holding him.  
  
"Good work Emma," the voice of Shalimar said.  
  
"Thank you," Emma said as she and Shalimar walked over to Brennan.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Brennan asked furiously.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Shalimar said, "You know what to do Emma."  
  
"Yea," Emma said walking closer to Brennan and putting a small rectangular disc into the side of his head.  
  
Brennan was blinded because of the disc.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Brennan asked, "What's going on?"  
  
But no answer came from either of them.  
  
"Jesse put him in the car. Adam's waiting for us," Shalimar said.  
  
So Jesse's the one holding my arms behind my back, Brennan thought.  
  
Brennan tried to get free again but couldn't. Jesse pushed him towards the car and Emma opened the door for him. Jesse pushed him inside the car and got in after. Emma got in and closed the door. She sat beside Jesse. Shalimar got into the driver's seat and started driving. Brennan couldn't see what was going on or where they were taking him. He was feeling the side of the car and tried to find the door handle so he could jump out.  
  
"Emma, he's trying to get out," Jesse said watching Brennan search for the door handle.  
  
"Don't worry. He's not going anywhere," Emma said.  
  
She used her telempathy and Brennan's hands suddenly drew themselves together and they fell onto his lap. Brennan tried to move his hands but he was completely powerless. Emma used the telempathy to make him lose all his energy and to make him think his hands were tied together.  
  
"Is everything back there okay?" Shalimar said.  
  
"It's all good," Jesse said.  
  
"Good. We're almost there," Shalimar said.  
  
"Is Adam there already?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes," Shalimar replied, "He and the others are waiting for us. But you should call Adam and tell him that we're a few minutes away."  
  
"Okay," Emma said typing in the number into her cell phone.  
  
"What's going on? Who's…who's waiting?" Brennan stuttered, "What…what are you guys going to do to me?"  
  
"Shut up. Stop asking so many questions," Jesse said.  
  
"We're here," Shalimar said pulling up towards the parking lot, "Get him out."  
  
Shalimar parked the car and got out. Emma stopped making Brennan powerless but kept making him think his hands were still tied. Jesse took Brennan's arm and pulled him out of the car.  
  
"Walk," Jesse said, "I'll steer you towards the door."  
  
Brennan started walking and Jesse turned him so that he was walking the right way.  
  
"Hurry, their waiting," Shalimar said pulling out her cell phone, "I'm gonna phone Adam and tell him we're here."  
  
Shalimar typed the number into her phone and it started ringing.  
  
"Shal?" a voice on the line asked.  
  
"Yea, it's me Adam. Just called to tell you we're here," Shalimar said, "You better get everyone ready."  
  
"All right," Adam said hanging up.  
  
They reached the door and went inside.  
  
"Can you get this thing out of my head now?" Brennan said.  
  
Emma took it out and Brennan was able to see again but all he saw was darkness.  
  
"Where are we?" Brennan asked curiously.  
  
Bright lights suddenly came on and Brennan saw a place filled with people.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.  
  
Brennan looked around in shock. He looked at Jesse, Shalimar, and Emma.  
  
"Happy birthday Brennan!" all three of them said.  
  
"Ha ha! We got ya!" Shalimar said happily.  
  
"Oh my god you guys! You freaked me out back there!" Brennan said, "But that was all because you didn't want me to find out!"  
  
"Yup," Emma smiled, "And we did a good job of it too!"  
  
"Happy birthday man," Jesse said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Wow. Thanks!" Brennan said, "How can I ever repay you guys for this?"  
  
"Well, my birthday is in June," Shalimar said.  
  
"Mines in January," Emma said.  
  
"And mines in August," Jesse said, "And you better remember it too."  
  
Brennan laughed, "Thanks guys!"  
  
"Come on let's have some fun," Shalimar said excitedly, "Oh, and you still have to go meet your blind date!"  
  
"Well then lets get going!" Brennan said.  
  
They walked through the crowd and towards the bar where Adam and Brennan's blind date was standing.  
  
"Hey Brennan. Happy birthday," Adam smiled.  
  
"Thanks Adam," Brennan said.  
  
"Here," Adam said handing Brennan a wrapped present.  
  
"Wow, thanks Adam. It's great," Brennan said opening it, "I haven't read this book by Walt Whitman yet. Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Your welcome," Adam said, "And now I believe that Jesse and Shalimar have their present for you here."  
  
"Yes we do," Shalimar said smiling.  
  
"Brennan this is Allyson your blind date," Jesse said pointing to a long blonde haired and blued eyed girl that was standing with Adam, "Allyson this is Brennan the birthday boy."  
  
"Hi," Allyson smiled, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too," Brennan said.  
  
"Emma, where's your present?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I'm gonna give it to Brennan later," Emma said, "I don't have it with me right now. So I'm going to give it to him when we get back."  
  
"I see," Shalimar said, "Well, let's leave Brennan and Allyson alone now. We'll check on you guys later."  
  
"See ya," Jesse said to Brennan, "Have fun. Allyson is great."  
  
"Later," Emma said.  
  
"I'll catch you guys later," Brennan said.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse went to the dance floor and danced together while Emma went to the opposite side of the bar and got a drink and Adam went to go talk to some of the other people at the party.  
  
*************  
  
~*Few hours later*~  
  
"Hey Emma," Shalimar said breathlessly as she walked towards her.  
  
"Hey Shalimar," Emma said, "Man, you need to rest and have a drink. You look all danced out."  
  
"I feel all danced out too," Shalimar said and then she nodded towards Jesse, "I don't know how he can keep dancing."  
  
"I think it's because of that red head he's dancing with," Emma grinned.  
  
"Probably. Hey, how come you're not dancing?" Shalimar asked sitting on a stool beside Emma.  
  
But Emma wasn't really paying attention to Shalimar. She was looking over at Brennan and his date but Brennan couldn't see her because his back was to Emma.  
  
"Emma," Shalimar said, "Hello. Earth to Emma."  
  
"Huh, oh umm…yea," Emma said.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"What? Brennan? No," Emma said.  
  
"Oh come on Emma. It's so obvious," Shalimar said, "I can read you like a book."  
  
"Well, if I do like him he's not paying any attention to me is he? He looks like he really like Allyson," Emma sighed.  
  
"If I'd known I would have fixed him up with you instead of her," Shalimar said.  
  
"Eh, it's okay. There are a lot of other guys here," Emma said.  
  
"Yea but are you trying to get to know some of them?" Shalimar said.  
  
"Fine. I admit that I'm not trying," Emma said, "That I'm just sitting here drinking one drink after another moping around feeling sorry for myself but that's not the point."  
  
"Then what is?" Shalimar asked getting of the stool, "Well, I think I'm all charged up and ready to dance again. I'll catch you later."  
  
"All right. See ya," Emma said returning her gaze back to Brennan and Allyson.  
  
Emma sighed and turned to the bartender.  
  
"Hey, can I get another," Emma said.  
  
"Yea, sure," the bartender said refilling her glass.  
  
"Thanks," Emma said.  
  
"No prob," the bartender said, "By the way, my name's Christian."  
  
"I'm Emma," she replied.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear you and your friend talking about that guy over there," Christian said.  
  
"That's okay," Emma said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Well, anyway, it seems like you really like him," Christian said, "If I were you or if I were a woman then I would snatch him up."  
  
"I wish I could. But he seems so happy with her," Emma said.  
  
"Well, if he can't see that a beautiful woman like you likes him then he must be crazy or something," Christian said.  
  
"I bet you say that to all of the girls that like someone," Emma smiled.  
  
"Nope, it's the first time I've used this line ever," Christian said.  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" Emma asked.  
  
"Nope," he replied.  
  
"Wow, you don't have a girlfriend," Emma said, "That's pretty amazing. Your nice, good-looking, and sweet and you don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yea, I just haven't really found the right girl yet," he said.  
  
"I hope you find her soon," Emma smiled.  
  
"I think I already found her," Christian smiled at Emma. 


	3. The Gift

~*Chapter 3 – The Gift*~  
  
~*At Brennan's birthday party*~  
  
"That girl behind us," Allyson stated nodding towards Emma, "I've noticed that she keeps looking at us."  
  
Brennan looked behind his back and saw Emma laughing and smiling with the bartender. He looked back at Allyson.  
  
"I don't see her looking at us," Brennan said, "Don't worry, she's a friend of mine."  
  
"Sure sure," Allyson said quietly.  
  
*************  
  
~*Back to Emma and Christian*~  
  
"That's really sweet," Emma smiled.  
  
"Anyways, I could ask you the same question. How can a pretty woman like yourself not have a boyfriend yet?" Christian asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I too haven't found the right person yet," Emma said taking a quick look at Brennan.  
  
*************  
  
~*Brennan and Allyson*~  
  
"She's looking at us again," Allyson fumed.  
  
"Calm down," Brennan said trying to calm her, "She's probably just wondering how I'm doing."  
  
"She better," Allyson said angrily, "Because I really like you. She better not snatch you away from me cause your mine."  
  
"Whoa there tiger," Brennan said, "This is just our first date. How do you know we're going to even be in a relationship?"  
  
"Because I just know," Allyson said, "I can tell by the feelings I have for you."  
  
"Okay now, umm…lets see here. I'm sorry but I don't really thing you're my type," Brennan said, "No offence but you're a bit too possessive. I'm not even yours to have someone snatch away from you."  
  
"Are you trying to dump me?" Allyson questioned.  
  
"Something like that," Brennan said softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Guess what?" Allyson said crossly starting to walk away, "My feelings for you are slowly fading away. Going, going, gone."  
  
"Okay then," Brennan said watching Allyson walk away from him, "That's not a good first date."  
  
Brennan turned around and looked at Emma. Who is that bartender guy she's talking too, he thought to himself, maybe I'll go say hi. He walked over to Emma.  
  
*************  
  
~*Emma and Christian*~  
  
"Well, if you think that he's the right guy for you," Christian said, "Then you better nab him now cause he's coming your way."  
  
"He is?" Emma enquired.  
  
"Yup, well, it was nice talking to ya," Christian said kindly as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, "Here's my number if you want to go do something or talk."  
  
He wrote his number down on the piece of paper and handed it to Emma.  
  
"Thanks," Emma said appreciatively taking the paper and putting it in her pocket, "It was nice talking to you too."  
  
"Well, he's coming," Christian said, "I'm gonna go back to work now."  
  
"All right," Emma smiled.  
  
"Hey Emma," someone behind her said.  
  
Emma turned around and saw Brennan.  
  
"Hey Brennan," Emma beamed, "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yea," he said.  
  
"Hey you two," Shalimar said as she and Jesse walked towards them.  
  
"Hey," they both replied.  
  
"I can't dance anymore," Jesse said red-faced, "So tired."  
  
"What about the red head?" Emma asked.  
  
"Turns out that she has a boyfriend," Jesse sighed.  
  
"Oh. That sucks," Emma said sympathetically.  
  
"Yea," Jesse said, "But there's a lot of girls here. So it's all good."  
  
"So did you meet anyone Shal?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Not yet," Shalimar said, "What happened to Allyson?"  
  
"Turns out she's not my type. A bit too possessive," Brennan said, "Where did you find her?"  
  
"She's a friend of mine," Shalimar said, "I admit that I agree that she's a tad bit too possessive."  
  
"Only a tad bit?" Brennan said sarcastically.  
  
"She's nice when she's un-possessive," Shalimar giggled.  
  
"Yea I agree," Brennan said.  
  
"I think my legs have recovered from all of the dancing," Jesse said gratefully.  
  
"You wanna go out there again?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yea," Jesse said.  
  
"Then lets go," Shalimar said as she and Jesse danced their way towards the crowd of people on the dance floor, "Later guys."  
  
"You wanna dance?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Maybe later," Emma said.  
  
"Oh come on, I have no one to dance with," Brennan pleaded then he put on his puppy dog face, "Please, it's my birthday."  
  
"Oh, I can't resist that face," Emma laughed, "All right, let's go."  
  
Just as the walked onto the dance floor a slow song came on. Emma put her hands on Brennan's shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. They started dancing to the song.  
  
"So who was that bartender guy?" Brennan asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, that was Christian. He's a nice guy," Emma said thoughtfully, "So how did Allyson show her possessive self?"  
  
"Well, she caught you looking at us and she started to get all "she better not snatch you away from me," Brennan chuckled.  
  
"Oh," Emma said blushing.  
  
He knew I was looking at them, Emma thought embarrassed.  
  
"But I never really thought she was my type in the first place," Brennan said.  
  
"What is your type?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well, the dark haired, blue eyed, pretty, nice, funny, telempathic type," Brennan said.  
  
"Oh," Emma said blushing again.  
  
"The truth is Emma that I have feelings for you," Brennan admitted, "I didn't say anything cause I didn't know how you feel and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
"That's sweet Brennan," Emma smiled, "To tell you the truth, I feel the same way."  
  
"Really?" he questioned.  
  
"Really," Emma smiled as she brought her face closer to his and kissed him.  
  
"Well now," Brennan said clearing his throat, "I guess you feel the same way."  
  
Emma laughed and kissed him again.  
  
*************  
  
~*Back at the Sanctuary*~  
  
"Did you have fun Brennan?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yea, it was great. Thanks for the party guys," Brennan said happily.  
  
"No prob. But just remember when our birthdays are," Jesse joked.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't forget," Brennan grinned.  
  
"Hey Brennan, come on. I'll give you your present now," Emma said walking towards them from her room holding something in her hand.  
  
"All right. Coming," he said, "Talk to you guys later."  
  
"See ya," Shalimar said.  
  
Brennan and Emma left them and walked towards the pond area of the Sanctuary. Emma held out a book to Brennan.  
  
"George Orwell," Brennan read, "Great I love his stuff."  
  
"Your welcome. Glad you like it," Emma smiled, "But that's not all."  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked.  
  
Emma pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted it or not. But I found your mother," Emma said softly as Brennan took the paper, "Apparently she's remarried and now goes by Sara Taylor. I didn't know how you'd react. That's why I didn't want to give it to you when everyone else was around."  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say," Brennan said a bit stunned as he looked at the paper, "Thank you Emma. Thank you so much."  
  
"You don't have to say anything," Emma said gently, "You can do whatever you want with that. Call her, throw it out, burn it, it doesn't matter. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I still have to decide what I'm going to do with this," Brennan said, "I don't know what I would say if I phone her. But thank you Emma."  
  
Brennan took her into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Your welcome Brennan," Emma said softly, "Your welcome."  
  
*************  
  
~*A few hours later in Brennan's room*~  
  
Brennan sat on his bed and held his cell phone in one hand and the piece of paper in the other. He thought about calling for the past two hours. He would type in a few numbers but he would never finish putting in the whole phone number.  
  
"I'm going to do it," Brennan said to himself confidently, "I'm going to call."  
  
He put in the first few numbers into his phone but quickly deleted it.  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to call."  
  
He put the phone down beside him, and then picked it up again almost immediately.  
  
"I'm going to call."  
  
He typed the number into his phone and it started to ring.  
  
"One ring, two rings, three rings," he whispered to himself.  
  
After five rings someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" someone said from the other line.  
  
"Hi, is…umm…is this Sara Taylor?" Brennan asked timidly.  
  
"Huh, oh no, this is her son. Hold on, I'll go get her," he said.  
  
"Okay thanks," Brennan said nervously.  
  
Her son, Brennan thought, she has a son.  
  
"Hello?" a woman said.  
  
"Umm…M...mom, it's…it's umm…Brennan," Brennan stammered.  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like the story so far! Next chapter should be up soon. And thanks for the advice Manticore Queen. 


	4. The Meeting

~*Chapter 4 – The Meeting*~  
  
~*From Brennan's Mom's point of view*~  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Sara, Brennan's mother asked curiously, "I don't know you and I'm certainly not your mother."  
  
Who is this man? Sara thought, is he really Brennan, is he really my son.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Brennan asked softly, "It's me Brennan, Brennan Mulwray."  
  
"I don't know a Brennan Mulwray," Sara said getting angry, "Is this a prank call?"  
  
"No, no it's not," Brennan said quietly hearing the anger in her voice, "It's…it's me Mom. You…you left me when I was around 10. Close to when…when…when Dad left."  
  
It can't be, Sara thought, or can it? Could this really be Brennan? What if it is? How am I going to explain to him why I left? How am I going to do this?  
  
"Umm…Mom, are…uh…are you still there?" Brennan stammered, "If…umm…if you don't…want…want to talk to me…I'm okay with…that. And if you decide to…uh…do that then…I…umm…won't call again."  
  
"No, don't hang up!" Sara said a bit loudly, "Don't…don't hang up. I…I remember. I just didn't know if you were him. If you were my son."  
  
"Why? Why did you leave me Mom?" Brennan asked sadly.  
  
"I…I didn't mean to…But I had no other choice," Sara said regretfully as tears started running down her face, "I couldn't support you. I couldn't give you what you needed. I didn't have a job Brennan. I couldn't give you want you want, need, I couldn't get anything!"  
  
"What…what happened to your job before Dad left?" Brennan questioned.  
  
"I…I was depressed after your father left us. He took everything when he left," Sara cried, "Everything…"  
  
"Sara?" a man called from a far.  
  
"Oh no, that's my husband," Sara said quietly to Brennan, "I have to go."  
  
"Mom! No mom!" Brennan cried.  
  
"Brennan, honey, I have to go," Sara said soothingly.  
  
"Sara, dear, are you okay?" a man called.  
  
"Huh, oh…umm…yes, I'm…I'm fine," Sara stuttered as she covered the mouth section of the phone with her hand.  
  
"Look, meet me at the Italian restaurant. You know the one," Sara said recalling a memory that she had at that restaurant, "Tomorrow at 6:30pm. I'll be at waiting at our usual table."  
  
"All right Mom," Brennan said, "I'll be there."  
  
"I have to go now honey," Sara said with a small smile, "Bye."  
  
"Wait Mom, I…uh…I love you Mom," Brennan said softly, "Bye."  
  
"I love you too Brennan," Sara said gently, "I love you too."  
  
She pressed the off button on the phone and put it on the desk in front of her. Sara walked into the kitchen where her husband was.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh it was just an old friend Greg," Sara said quickly, "I have to go out tomorrow at 6:30. I'll be back by 9. I'll have dinner in the oven ready for you and Tommy."  
  
"Where are you going?" Greg questioned.  
  
"To meet the old friend I was talking to on the phone," Sara lied, "I haven't seen her in ages. We've got a lot to catch up on."  
  
"I'm sure you do dear," Greg said.  
  
*************  
  
~*Sanctuary – Brennan's Room*~  
  
Brennan turned his phone off and looked at. Wow, he thought to himself, I just talked to my Mom. I haven't talked to her for 18 years and now all of a sudden I get to see her again. This is great, he thought, this is great!  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Brennan looked up from the phone with a surprised look on his face and turned his head towards the doorway where Emma stood.  
  
"Hey," Emma said with a small smile, "I'm not bothering you am I?"  
  
"No, course not," Brennan smiled happily, "Come on in."  
  
Emma walked into the room towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Did you call her?" Emma asked curiously, "How was it?"  
  
"I did call her," Brennan replied answering her first question, "I thought it went really good. We're going to meet tomorrow."  
  
"Really! That's great!" Emma said happily and gave Brennan a hug.  
  
"Yea, I know!" Brennan said excitedly.  
  
"Hey, do you need anyone to go with you?" Emma asked pulling out of the hug but still in his arms, "Cause I'd be happy to come if you need to be with someone tomorrow."  
  
"I would like that a lot Emma," Brennan said giving her a kiss on the lips.  
  
Emma broke the kiss and sat down on his bed. She motioned her hand towards him and he sat down beside her.  
  
"Tell me about your Mother," Emma said softly, "What is she look like and what is she like?"  
  
"My Mother," Brennan smiled, "Well, from what I remember she's about the same height as you. She has brown eyes and dark hair. She's incredibly beautiful. That's why I'm so good looking."  
  
Emma laughed and smiled, "Go on."  
  
"She's extremely nice and gentle. When I was a baby she was always very gentle with me. Making sure I didn't fall or bump into anything," Brennan smiled as he recalled his past memories, "Those were great times."  
  
"I'm sure they were," Emma smiled brightly.  
  
"They were," Brennan said, "I'm so excited to see her again."  
  
Emma lied down on the bed and lay her head on the pillows.  
  
"I'm glad that you're excited," Emma smiled, "I'm excited to get to see your mother too."  
  
Brennan smiled from ear to ear and lied down on the bed beside Emma. He put a hand on her cheek, ran his hand down her arm to her waist and left his hand there.  
  
"I love you," Brennan said softly, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," Emma said putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her.  
  
Emma engulfed him into a passionate kiss and Brennan returned her kiss.  
  
"Mmmm…" Brennan whispered, "That was nice."  
  
Emma let out a small laugh and kissed him again.  
  
*************  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
~*Brennan and Emma go and meet Sara*~  
  
"Hey, Adam, Emma and I are going out for a while. We'll be back later," Brennan said to a man in a white lab coat.  
  
"Okay," Adam replied.  
  
Brennan walked up the stairs to Emma's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, you ready," Brennan called from outside.  
  
"Yea, coming," she called from inside.  
  
The door opened and Emma walked out of her room wearing her long blue jean jacket over black pants and a beige tank top. She closed the door behind her and walked with Brennan to the car.  
  
*************  
  
~Half an hour later*~  
  
"There she is," Brennan smiled and nodded towards the back corner where a table stood, "That's where my family always ate when we came here."  
  
Emma smiled, "So you nervous?"  
  
"Yea, a bit," Brennan said.  
  
The truth was that Brennan was extremely nervous. His body was shaking but it wasn't noticeable except to Emma.  
  
"Whatever Brennan," Emma grinned, "You totally nervous. Look at you shaking."  
  
"Okay okay, I admit. I'm really nervous," Brennan laughed.  
  
"Well then, let's go," Emma said pushing Brennan on the back lightly.  
  
Brennan walked in front of Emma towards the table where his mother sat. Once they reached the table he took a deep breathe and let it all out.  
  
"Mom?" Brennan asked nervously.  
  
"Brennan? Is that you?" Sara said jumping out of her chair.  
  
"Yea Mom, it's me," Brennan said happily, "And this is my girlfriend Emma."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Emma smiled politely.  
  
"Hi Emma," Sara smiled and turned to Brennan, "Wow, you snagged a great one."  
  
Emma blushed at her comment.  
  
"Well, come on. Sit down," Sara said.  
  
Sara sat down and Brennan held out a chair for Emma. She sat down and Brennan sat down on a chair beside her.  
  
"How have you been Mom?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I'm great," Sara said, "How about you?"  
  
"I'm good. I've made great friends," Brennan said then put his hand on Emma's, "and I've got a great girlfriend."  
  
"I hope your taking good care of him Emma," Sara smiled.  
  
"Of course I am," Emma smiled and blushed again.  
  
"Brennan, you might already know but I remarried," Sara said, "and I have a son."  
  
"Yea, I know," Brennan said softly.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you even though I have another family," she said gently.  
  
"I know that Mom," he said, "I know."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
~Few hours later~  
  
Sara looked at her watch. 9:37, she read. Oh no, she thought, I was supposed to be home half an hour ago.  
  
"I've got to go," Sara said to Emma and Brennan, "We'll do this again soon Brennan. I promise."  
  
"Okay Mom," Brennan said, "Do you need a ride home? My cars just a block away."  
  
"No, it's okay honey. I drove," she said taking out her car keys, "I'll call you soon okay. It was nice to meet you Emma. Take good care of my Brennan."  
  
"Don't worry. I will," Emma smiled.  
  
"Bye honey, bye Emma," Sara said waving to them.  
  
"Bye," they both said.  
  
*************  
  
~The drive back to the Sanctuary~  
  
"So what did you think of her?" Brennan asked.  
  
"She was really nice," Emma said smiling, "It was nice to meet her."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Brennan said looking at the road.  
  
Emma yawned.  
  
"You tired?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, a bit," she replied lazily.  
  
"We still have about a half an hour left to drive," he said, "why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you when we're back."  
  
"Okay," Emma said slowly closing her eyes.  
  
Emma fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes and Brennan kept on driving. 


	5. Is She Really Who She Is?

~Chapter 5 – Is She Really Who She Is?~  
  
~*Next day at the pond section of the Sanctuary*~  
  
Emma sat crossed legged on a platform and meditated. Clearing her mind of everything. All day she had tried to clear her mind, but failed in doing so. Emma closed her eyes and tried again. She had too many things in her mind. She pushed everything out of her mind. She had nothing on her mind and she breathed in and out slowly.  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
The phone rang and all her thoughts suddenly came back into her mind.  
  
"Damn it. Hey, you guys the phones ringing!" Emma yelled.  
  
But the phone kept on ringing.  
  
"Where the heck is everyone?" she said to herself.  
  
Emma got out of her crossed legged position and walked towards the main computer.  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered as she reached the main computer.  
  
"Answer," she said out loud.  
  
"Hello?" Emma said.  
  
"Hi, may I speak to Brennan please?" a woman asked on the other line.  
  
"Umm…I'm not sure where he is at the moment. May I ask who's speaking?" Emma asked politely.  
  
"Oh yes. This is Sara. Brennan's mother," Sara said.  
  
"Oh Hi. It's Emma," she said cheerfully, "I'm sorry. But I don't know where he is."  
  
"Well then go find him," she said forcefully.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't think he's here," Emma said, "How did you get this number anyways? I don't remember Brennan gave it to you yesterday, did he?"  
  
"Never mind how I got the number," Sara said angrily, "Get Brennan now!"  
  
Emma suddenly felt dizzy. What's going on with me, she thought. Images flashed into her mind.  
  
"Ahh! Let go of me!" an image of Sara yelled in Emma's mind as two men dressed as GS agents led her into their black SUV.  
  
Emma held onto her head and closed her eyes in pain.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?" Sara cried in Emma's mind. A man with white hair stood beside her.  
  
Eckhart, Emma thought, what the hell is going on?  
  
"I need you to get to Mr. Mulwray," Eckhart smirked.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything for you!" Sara yelled.  
  
"If you won't I will find someone who will," Eckhart said evilly.  
  
A new image flashed into Emma's mind.  
  
"Hmm…you look quite convincing," Eckhart said to Sara.  
  
Images flashed rapidly into her mind. Why are my powers doing this, Emma thought in pain, why can't I control them.  
  
Sara stood beside Eckhart while another Sara was strapped into a chair.  
  
"Argh!" Emma cried in pain.  
  
What the hell is going on, she thought holding her head.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Eckhart," the Sara standing said confidently, "I can get the job done."  
  
"Good," Eckhart said, "Change back into your true form and get on your way."  
  
"Yes sir," she said changing back to her true form.  
  
The woman grew taller, her hair grew longer, and her fingers grew longer and her feet grew bigger. Her eyes turned brown and her nose grew a tiny bit smaller and pointed out. Her cheekbones grew higher and her eyebrows grew smaller and longer. In the end a tall brunette in her late-20ties wearing a GS agent uniform stood before him. "I'll be on my way now sir. And I promise you I will get the job done."  
  
"Yes, and if you fail Ms. Halleway. You know what the consequence is," he said.  
  
Emma's mind went black and she felt to her knees. Her eyes opened and she breathed heavily for a moment. She lost her balance on her knees and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
~On the other line~  
  
"Hmm…I guess she fell down," Nicole Halleway smirked and hung up.  
  
~Back at the Sanctuary~  
  
Emma lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Hey, I'm back," a man called from the doorway.  
  
It was Brennan. He looked around and saw Emma lying motionless on the ground. Then he heard a click from the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Hello?" Brennan called trying to see if the person the one was still there as ran towards Emma and knelt beside her.  
  
"Emma?" Brennan whispered into her ear, "Emma can you hear me? Emma!"  
  
Emma didn't move or show any sign that she was okay. He put his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse. Yes, he thought, she's alive.  
  
"Emma?" Brennan said softly again.  
  
He shook her shoulder.  
  
"Emma?" he said again picking her up into his arms, "Emma. Come on. Answer me."  
  
He still didn't get an answer.  
  
"Adam!" Brennan yelled.  
  
Where the hell is he, he thought.  
  
"Adam!" he yelled again.  
  
"Brennan? I'm in the lab," Adam called.  
  
Brennan ran towards the lab with Emma in his arms. Adam turned towards them.  
  
"What happened to her?" Adam asked walking towards them, "Put her in the chair. I'll scan her."  
  
"I don't know what happened. I just came back and I saw her on the ground unconscious," Brennan said putting her in the chair, "And I think someone was on the phone. I heard a click. I think they hung up."  
  
"Okay. You go trace the call," Adam ordered.  
  
"Make sure she's all right," Brennan said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Brennan," Adam assured him.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
Emma lay on a chair in the lab. She slowly opened her eyes and everything was spinning. She closed them and opened them again slowly. She had a headache. She moaned in pain. Emma tried to get up but failed. The spinning had stopped but she felt weak.  
  
"Hey, anyone here?" Emma called.  
  
"Emma?" Adam said.  
  
"What happened?" she asked seeing Adam beside her.  
  
"Your powers went out of control and you passed out," Adam said, "Don't worry you'll be all right. I'm going to go get Brennan. He's outside wondering how you are."  
  
Adam walked out of the lab and Brennan came in.  
  
"Hey Emma, are you okay?" Brennan asked as he walked into the lab and held onto her hand.  
  
"I'm okay," Emma smiled, "Just a headache."  
  
"What happened? Adam said that your powers went out of control," Brennan said, "What did you see?"  
  
"I saw your mother," Emma said, "She's not who you think she is Brennan."  
  
"What are you talking about Emma?" he asked curiously.  
  
"There's two," Emma said, "One good and the other bad. Eckhart caught her. One of his GS agents can change her form. She's taken the form of your mother to get to you."  
  
"Emma, are you sure?" Brennan said, "That's a bit far-fetched if you ask me."  
  
"It's true Brennan. You got to believe me," Emma pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Emma. But I can't believe that," Brennan said.  
  
"They're trying to get to you by getting your mother. They have her. They have your real mother," Emma said, "the one that your are going to see isn't the real one."  
  
"Emma, just because I have my mother back and you don't, it doesn't mean you can ruin it for me!" Brennan said angrily.  
  
"I'm not. I wouldn't do that," Emma said tears running down her face.  
  
"Emma, I can't believe you," Brennan chided, "I can't believe you would do that."  
  
"I'm not," Emma cried and got out of the chair, "Just be careful."  
  
Emma ran out of the lab and Brennan was left there all alone. 


	6. Love, Anger, Truth, and Jealousy

~Love, Anger, Truth, and Jealousy~

~*Emma's Room At The Sanctuary*~

Emma lay on her bed crying. She took a tissue out of her Kleenex box and wiped her nose. 

I can't believe he accused me of that, she thought sniffing, why would I want to take his mother away from him? I can't stay here. I have to get out of here for a while, she thought to herself as she wiped her eyes. She got up from her bed and threw out the used tissues. Emma looked into her mirror to see how she looked and grabbed her coat from her closet and left her room. 

She walked through the Sanctuary. She was walking past the rec room when the others and Brennan spotted her.

"Hey Emma, what's up?" Jesse smiled.

"Nothing, I'm going out for a while. Don't wait up," Emma said trying to smile and sound cheerful.

"All right," Shalimar said noticing something might be wrong, "See ya. Have fun."

"Bye guys," Emma said walking past them and Brennan. 

Emma glanced at Brennan who stayed quiet and didn't look at her the whole time she was there. Emma looked up and walked away.

"Hey, did you guys have a fight or something?" Shalimar asked worriedly to Brennan.

"Huh…Oh no…It's uh…nothing," Brennan muttered.

"Come on. You can't fool us. We know that there's something wrong," Jesse said, "We can read you like a book."

"I don't want to get into this okay," Brennan said angrily.

"Okay, okay. If you don't want to talk then it's okay," Shalimar said.

"Well, I got to go too. I'm gonna meet my Mom again today," Brennan said, "Bye guys."

~*Streets*~

Emma walked down the street not knowing where to go. She put her hands into the pockets of her jacket because it was a bit cold out. She felt a small folded piece of wrinkled paper in her pocket and took it out. She unfolded it and read it. 

"Christian, 709-3953," it read.

"Christian," Emma whispered to herself.

She realized that she just passed the bar he worked at. Emma stopped walking almost immediately, turned around and walked back towards the bar. She finally reached the bar walking a good 15 minutes. She pulled opened the front door and walked in letting the door close behind her. She looked at the bar to see if he was working. Emma looked around spotting some guys that looked like Christian but they weren't him. She was about to give up and leave when she spotted Christian walk out of the room at the back of the bar carrying a box of beer towards the bars counter. Emma walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Hey Christian," Emma smiled.

Christian turned around to his surprise saw Emma sitting there in front of him.

"Hey Emma," Christian smiled happily, "What are you doing here alone? Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh…Brennan. He's not here," Emma said avoiding looking at him.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea, but I don't really want to talk about it right now," Emma said still looking down at the table.

"All right. That's okay," Christian said, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. But if you do, I'm here. You know that."

"Yea. I know," Emma looked up and smiled.

"Well, anyways, can I get you something?" he asked.

"Yea, can I get a iced tea with a twist of lemon," Emma said.

"Sure. Coming right up," Christian said smiling turning around and making her drink.

~*At The Park*~

~Brennan and his mother~

Brennan met his mother, who was actually Nicole, at a local park. 

"How's Emma?" Sara/Nicole asked.

"She's fine Mom," Brennan said uncomfortably.

"Is there anything wrong Brennan? You seem a bit uneasy today," Sara/Nicole said trying to sound worried.

"No, it's nothing," he said with a small smile, "I'm okay."

"All right honey," Sara/Nicole said.

"Let's sit down for a while," Brennan proposed just as they neared a bench.

"Sure," Sara/Nicole agreed sitting down, "So how is Mutant X?"

"What? How did you know about that?" Brennan asked dumbfounded and suspicious of her.

"Of course I know, I'm your mother," Sara/Nicole smiled, "And I have friends that you and your friends have helped in the past."

"Umm…oh," Brennan said still a bit suspicious.

"I've always wondered since I found out about Mutant X. Where's your little hideout place?" Sara/Nicole asked trying to sound curious.

"That I can't tell you," Brennan said looking at her.

"Oh come on. Please," Sara/Nicole said.

"Nope," Brennan denied her question.

"Tell me!" Sara/Nicole said angrily.

"Mom! What the hell?" Brennan said.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that," she said innocently, "So how does Mutant X work? Do you just save new mutants or do you help them get away from that man that works at Genomex? Hmm…what's his name again…oh yes…Eckhart."

"Mom, what's with all the questions?" Brennan said distrustfully.

"Oh…just curious," she replied.

"I'm sorry Mom. But I've got to go. I have some stuff I've got to do," Brennan said standing up, "I'll talk to you later."

Brennan left Sara/Nicole and walked towards his car.

"Damn it," Sara/Nicole said with frustration as she watched Brennan walk away, "I didn't get any answers. Mr. Eckhart's going to be mad."

Brennan reached his car and got in. He looked out the window and saw Sara/Nicole still sitting on the bench. He started the car and drove off.

"Why was she bombarding me with all those questions? And they were about Mutant X too," he thought out loud, "What if Emma was right. What if that really isn't my mother. I have to find her now."

~Bar~

"That's your 6th iced tea. You sure your okay? You don't want to talk about it?" Christian asked worriedly.

"Okay, I'll talk," Emma said giving up, "Brennan and I got into a fight. There happy."

"What about?" he asked.

"It's kind of personal. Stuff about his mom," Emma said stirring her ice tea with her straw, "He hasn't seen her for a long time and I found her for him. He called her, they meet, and they become happy again."

"So what's the problem with that?" he asked curiously.

"His mother is not who he thinks she is," Emma sighed, "I've told him but he would listen. He thinks that I'm trying to ruin his happiness. But I'm not trying to do that. I'm just worried about him. I don't want him to get hurt. You know, that stuff."

"Oh. I see," Christian said.

"Yea," Emma muttered.

She put her elbows on the table and sighed. She stabbed the lemon in her iced tea with her straw and some of it splashed onto her face. Emma took a napkin and wiped her chin. Christian laughed.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"You've got a little more on your cheek there," Christian said taking the napkin from Emma and dabbed it on her cheek where it was wet.

Just as he was wiping Emma's face with the napkin Brennan walked into the bar and spotted them. What the hell is he doing with her, he thought furiously. He marched over to them with jealousy growing bigger and bigger inside him.

"What the hell Emma?" Brennan questioned angrily when he reached her and Christian.

"I could ask you the same thing Brennan. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to look for you and I find you with this guy," Brennan said with jealousy in his voice.

"Oh so are you trying to accuse me of something else now huh?" Emma said furiously, "What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove or accuse you of anything! But I'm wondering what the hell this guy was doing with you?" Brennan yelled.

"I splashed my drink and it got on my face! He was just helping me wipe if off!" Emma yelled back, "Is that a good enough explanation for you!"

"Man, just back off! Emma and I are just friends," Christian said trying to calm him down.

"Who the hell said you could talk?!" Brennan yelled as he grabbed Christians shirt collar, pulled him closer, and punched him in the face.

"Brennan!" Emma screamed, "What the HELL is wrong with you!"

She jumped up and went over the counter to help Christian. The swarm of people stopped what they were doing and turned around to witness the incident. She helped him up. Christian covered his face with his bloody hand. His nose was bleeding. Emma grabbed some napkins and gave them to Christian.

"I'm so sorry Christian," Emma apologized.

"It's not your fault," Christian muttered, "It's okay."

"I'm gonna go now. I'm sorry. I just have to get away from this place," Emma said.

"Don't worry about it. Go," Christian said softly. 

"Take care of that nose okay. I'll give you a call later," Emma said climbing over the counter again and she turned to one of the other bartenders, "Help him and make sure he's okay."

  
The bartender nodded and helped Christian.

"Bye," Christian said.

"Bye," Emma waved.

Emma took one look at Brennan and hurried out of the bar angrily.

"The truth is that she was only worried about you man," Christian said in a soft voice to Brennan, "She didn't want you to get hurt by your mother or anything. She said that your mother isn't who you really think she is. And if she's wrong then she's sorry but if she's right you may get hurt. She may be right. You never know man. You could be blowing this whole thing."

"I'm sorry," Brennan said, "And thanks for telling me that."

"No problem man," Christian replied wiping his nose and putting some ice on it to lower the swelling, "Just don't blow this up. She's a great girl."

"Yea, I know," Brennan said softly, "I got to go. I'm really sorry. I was getting really jealous and I can get out of hand sometimes."

"It's really no problem," he said, "Now go. Go get her."

"Thanks," Brennan replied, "Later."


	7. Another Vision

~*Chapter7 – Another Vision*~

~Next Day at the Sanctuary~

Shalimar and Emma sat on a big black couch in the rec room discussing the events of Emma's night.

"He actually did that?" Shalimar asked in surprise.

"Yea, he did. And the most surprising thing to me is that he thought Christian and me had a thing," Emma said speaking in a soft voice.

"What I can't believe is that he punched the guy. I understand that he's all jealous," Shalimar said, "But he wouldn't punch someone unless their one of Eckhart's people or if their doing something to hurt someone."

"That's what I thought," Emma said. 

They were still sitting in the rec room talking when Brennan walked towards them. Emma looked up from Shalimar and saw Brennan coming towards them. She got up off from the couch and looked back down at Shalimar.

"I got to go. I have to go do something," she said quickly, "I'll talk to you later Shal."

"What's the hurry Emma?" Shalimar said looking behind her and seeing Brennan, "Oh, okay. I'll see you later."

Emma looked up from Shalimar and looked at Brennan for a few seconds, then looked away and started walking quickly past him.

"Emma!" Brennan said grabbing her arm as she walked by him.

"Let go," Emma said forcefully, "Let go now."

"No Emma. We've got to talk," Brennan said to her, "I'm sorry I did those things. I'm so sorry. Can you please just let me explain myself?"

"Not now Brennan. We can do this later," Emma said trying to break her arm free from his grasp.

"Please Emma," Brennan said softly, "Please."

"I said let go," Emma said looking him straight in the eye, "We can do this later Brennan, okay?"

"Fine," Brennan said letting go of her arm and looking at her stomp away.

"You've got to give her a little time," a voice behind him said.

"Oh Shalimar. Sorry, I forgot you were there," Brennan said as he turned around and saw his friend standing and staring at him.

"She told me all the things you did," Shalimar stated, "You've just got to give her some time. She'll come around. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know Shal, I just don't know," Brennan said quietly, "I was so happy that I found my mom. I guess when I accused Emma of trying to take that away from me, I was kind of blinded by my happiness and I didn't understand what Emma was saying. But all she was trying to do was protect me from getting hurt."

"Right. Now what about the incident with Christian?" Shalimar said urging him to go on.

"When I found out she was in the bar and I went inside, I saw Christian and Emma together. Christian was helping Emma wipe off some of her drink that she accidentally got on her face. That time I was jealous. I didn't know what I was doing," Brennan said softly, "I just punched him. I just had the urge to punch him because I was so jealous and I thought things that I shouldn't have thought."

"Then you know what you did wrong now," Shalimar said to him, "Now you should go tell Emma that you're sorry and explain why you did it to her like you did to me and maybe she'll forgive you."

"Thanks for the talk Shal," Brennan said with a small smile, "You're the a good friend."

"I know I am," Shalimar smiled, "Now go."

"Yes ma'am," Brennan said.

~Pond Section of the Sanctuary~

Emma sat on a platform at the ponds of the Sanctuary with her eyes closed trying to clear her head of all the negative things. She tried not to think of what Brennan had done last night and when he accused her of trying to take his mother away. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind of it. Emma suddenly opened her eyes. She was having another vision but it wasn't as bad as the first.

"Dad, where's mom?" a young man around his early twenties asked.

"She's upstairs Tommy," a man sitting on a couch watching television replied.

"Dad, I know that's not mom. Where is she?" Tommy asked again.

"What do you mean that's not mom son?" the man asked.

"I know you know what's going on Dad. I can tell you're up to something and I can definitely tell that that's not mom," Tommy said a bit more forcefully, "Where is she? And what happened to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Tommy," the man said turning his attention back to the television.

"Dad, I know that you know. And if you won't tell me then I'll find out for myself," Tommy said.

"I can't let you do that son. The man behind this is very powerful," the man said, "He could tear you apart if he wanted to."

"So you admit it. Something's wrong," Tommy said, "I can't believe you never told me."

Another image flashed into her mind, one of the fake Sara. She was on the phone talking to someone and she looked really stressed.

"I'll get it done Mr. Eckhart," she said reassuringly.

"I'm having doubts Ms. Halliway," Eckhart said, "You know exactly what will happen if you don't succeed."

"Yes, I know Mr. Eckhart," she said, "I will get to him or I get him to you."

"Good Ms. Halliway," Eckhart said nastily.

"I have a meeting with him tonight. I'll ask him to go somewhere with me and that somewhere will be Genomex," she said, "I'll get the job done. I assure you."

"You better Ms. Halliway. The consequences might be worse for you if you don't," Eckhart said.

Emma shook her head trying to stop the visions. She closed her eyes and it all disappeared. She put her hands in her head and breathed heavily. Her head started to ache. She rubbed her temples and tried to relax.

"Emma?" a voice said worriedly, "Are you okay Emma?"

She opened her eyes to see who it was and found Brennan walking towards her.

"I'm…I'm fine," she stammered, "I just had another vision. And if I tell you and you don't believe me then fine."

"Why? What did you see?" Brennan said sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her.

"I saw…I saw a man but I'm not sure what his name is and another person. His name is Tommy. He's asking about his mother. It's Sara's husband and son. Tommy knows. He knows that there's a fake Sara and his father knows too. His father admitted to knowing," Emma said, "Then I saw the fake Sara. She was talking on the phone with Eckhart. She said that she's going to get to you but if she can't she's going to bring you to Genomex. Do you…do you have a meeting with her tonight?"

"Yea, why?" Brennan asked trying to take all of the information in.

"Because tonight…she's going to do it tonight. She's going to take you to Genomex. She's going to say that she wants you to go somewhere with her but she's actually taking you to Genomex," Emma said looking him in the eyes, "You can't go. You can't."

"I'm going to go," Brennan said.

"No…no you can't," Emma pleaded, "Don't…don't go."

 "I'm going to go Emma," Brennan stated, "I'm sorry but I'm going."

"If you're going then I'm going with you," Emma said.

"No Emma. I'm going alone," Brennan said trying to get her to back off, "This is my mother and my situation that I have to deal with. I don't want anyone getting hurt in the process. Especially not you."

"If you go I go," Emma said looking him straight in the eyes, "It's as simple as that."

"I said no!" Brennan cried with the look of unhappiness in his eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt! And don't follow me or do anything. I'll handle this on my own!"

"I know that you don't want me hurt!" Emma exclaimed with the same look of unhappiness in her eyes, "But I don't want you to get hurt either. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you," she said more softly now. 

"I know that Emma. But you've got to let me do this alone," Brennan said changing the volume and tone of his voice, "Just let me do this alone."

Brennan got up. 

"You know that I love you," Brennan said gently, "And I just don't want to see you get hurt. I love you too much." 

He looked at her for a few more seconds and left her in at the ponds sitting alone.

~*Later that night*~

~Brennan and Sara/Nicole~

"That was great," Sara/Nicole said as she and Brennan walked out of a restaurant, "The food was good wasn't it?"

"Yea, it was good," Brennan said trying to smile.

"Hey, I want to bring you somewhere. Is that okay?" Sara/Nicole asked.

This is it, he thought, she's going to bring me back to Genomex.

"Sure, why not," he replied following her towards her car.

"K…let's go," Sara/Nicole said excitedly.

~*At the real Sara's home*~

Emma walked towards the house. She looked down at an address written on a piece of paper. 

"Here is it," she said quietly to herself.

Emma walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened after a few seconds.

"Hi…umm…are you like a saleslady or something?" a young man asked.

"No, I'm here to ask about Sara," she replied, "I know that she lives here and I was just wondering where she went tonight."

"What is it to you?" he asked.

"Please, she has someone that I really care about with her and I'm afraid he might get hurt," Emma said, "Please help me. Please Tommy."

"How…how did you know my name?" Tommy asked.

"Because I've met your mother and she's talked about you before," Emma quickly said, "Tell me where she went Tommy please."

"Tommy! Who's at the door?" a man yelled from inside the house.

"That's my dad. I want to help but I don't know if he would let me," he said. 

Emma heard footsteps from inside. They were coming closer. She looked behind Tommy and saw a man. This must be her husband, she thought.

"Dad, this is umm…" Tommy didn't finish his sentence.

"Emma," she said finishing it.

"Yea, uh…this is Emma," Tommy said, "She's here to ask where Mom is."

"She's out. Now leave my house," Greg said forcefully.

"Yes, but where?" Emma asked.

"Leave now, before I call the cops," Greg said, "It's none of your business where she is. And leave my son out of it."

"Please, she has someone that I really care about with her," Emma pleaded, "Tommy said that he would help me."

"Tommy, you're not going anywhere with her," Greg said angrily.

"You know what Dad, I'm going to go help Emma," Tommy stated, "And I'm going to find out the whole truth about what's going on."

Tommy grabbed his coat off of a coat hanger by the door and walked out of the door.

"Tommy! Get back here now! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Greg yelled.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" he yelled back. 

He put his coat on and walked with Emma towards her car.

"Thanks Tommy," Emma said smiling.

"No prob Emma. But I'm not only doing this to help you. I want to find out the truth," Tommy said. 

Greg looked out the door and watched Tommy and Emma walk away from the house.

"Damn it Tommy, damn it," Greg cursed to himself and slammed the door.

~Restaurant~

Emma pulled her car up into a parking lot where the restaurant Brennan and the fake Sara went too. She parked the car and got out.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Emma asked Tommy as he got out of the car.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure. My mom my said that she was going to her favourite restaurant and this is it," Tommy replied.

"Okay then let's go," Emma said heading towards the front door of the restaurant.

They walked towards the restaurant and went inside.

"Hi, welcome to Angel's. Did you have a reserved table?" a man greeted.

"Oh…umm…no. We're here to look for someone. A man, he's tall about 6 foot, dark hair, late twenties, and he was with a woman about my height, long dark hair, around her late thirties early forties. Have you seen anybody that fits that description?" Emma asked.

"Yes, yes, I think so. They left about a half an hour ago," the man said. 

"Oh, okay. Thanks for you're help," Emma smiled.

She and Tommy left the restaurant and walked back towards the car. 

"Shit," Emma swore as she unlocked the car.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"She's taken him to Genomex," Emma replied, "We have to go there now before something bad happens."

Emma and Tommy got into the car. She started the car and sped off towards Genomex.

~Author's Note:  Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I've been very busy with schoolwork. There will be only a couple more chapters. And I hope to get them done soon so that you can finish reading this story for those who are still reading.~


	8. Getting Them Back

~Chapter 8 – Getting Them Back~

~At Genomex~

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" Brennan asked Sara/Nicole pretending to not know what was going on as she pulled up into a parking lot of the Genomex building.

"Yes," Sara/Nicole replied as she parked the car and got out.

"Wow, it's big," Brennan said pretending not to know where he is.

"Shut up," she said angrily.

"Whoa…Mom. What's up?" Brennan said trying to calm her down.

"Sorry…it's nothing," she said quickly, "I've just been very stressed lately."

"Oh...I see. It's okay," Brennan said walking with her towards the entrance of Genomex.

'Careful Brennan. Be careful,' he though to himself, 'you don't know what this person is going to do to you.'

~Emma and Tommy Driving to Genomex~

"Gotta get him back," Emma muttered to herself, "Can't see him get hurt."

"Hey, uh…you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Huh…oh yea. I just have to get him back," Emma answered.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back," Tommy said in an assuring tone.

"I hope so Tommy, I really do," Emma replied, "I should call the others for help."

"Who are the others?" he asked curiously.

"Have you heard of Mutant X Tommy?" Emma asked.

"Yea, I've heard a lot of about them," Tommy replied.

"Yea well, I'm part of Mutant X and so is Brennan. By the others I mean Adam, Shalimar, and Jesse. Adam is the one who founded Mutant X. Shalimar and Jesse are the other members," Emma explained, "If we want to get Brennan back then we're going to have to contact them for help."

"And how are we going to do that?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry, I have it covered," Emma said playing with her comm.-link.

~Brennan and Sara/Nicole at Genomex~

"So what do you want to show me about his place?" Brennan asked as they walked into the building.

"Nothing," she replied, "Nothing at all."

Sara/Nicole grew taller, her hair grew longer, fingers grew longs, and her feet grew into a bigger size. Her eyes turned brown and her nose grew a bit smaller and pointed out. Her cheekbones grew higher and her eyebrows changed shape. Brennan was now staring at the true form of Nicole.

"Emma was right," Brennan said quietly as he store at Nicole, "Who are you?"

"Nicole Halliway, GS agent at your service," Nicole smirked.

"Where's my mother!?" Brennan said loudly, "Where the hell is she?"

"She's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?" Nicole said playfully.

"You little…" Brennan said not finishing his sentence as he plunged towards Nicole.

Three agents came out of the hallways and had electric gloves on and they pointed them at Brennan's neck.

"One little step and bam, you'll be shocked to death," Nicole smiled.

"Where is she?" Brennan asked again.

"She's somewhere around here," Nicole answered, "But I'm not too sure where. Do you guys know?"

The GS agents shook their head.

"I'm sorry, but they don't know either," Nicole said, "Now follow."

Nicole started to walk down the hall towards Eckhart's office.

~Emma & Tommy at Genomex~

Emma parked her car in the Genomex parking lot and quickly got out along with Tommy. 

"Be careful in there," Emma said, "if they catch you they'll put you in a stasis pod and you don't want that to happen."

"Don't worry," Tommy said, "I can do this."

"Good, cause there's no backing out now," Emma stated.

"I know," Tommy replied, "and I'm not going to."

"Then let's get going," she said to him as they went inside.

Emma and Tommy looked around and headed towards Eckhart's office.

"They'll probably be there," Emma whispered as they walked silently through the hallway, "Everyone's always at his office to basically show of what mutant they've caught or to state their failures."

"Okay, so your friend will be there. But will my mom be there?" Tommy asked quietly.

"I don't know Tommy, I really don't know," Emma replied as they reached Eckhart's office.

Two guards stood outside the first door towards Eckhart's office. Emma saw them and quickly pulled Tommy back into a corner. 

"Watch out, guards," Emma whispered, "Don't worry. I'll get them to go away or something."

Emma turned her head towards the guards and she used her telempathy. Making them think that there was a fire in Genomex and they had to run out of the building to save their lives. She turned her head back to Tommy and then looked around the corner at the guards as they ran down the hallway almost screaming that there was a fire.

Tommy laughed, "Cool, how did you do that?"

"I'm a psionic. Telempathic to be precise," Emma informed him, "I just made them think that there was a fire and they had to run out of the building to save their dear lives."

Tommy grinned, "Cool."

"Come on lets go," Emma ordered as she walked out of the corner and towards the doors.

She pushed them opened and they took a few steps towards the second door that was used to enter Eckhart's office. She leaned in close to the door and listened. 

"Good work Ms. Halliway," she heard Eckhart say.

"Thank you Mr. Eckhart. We will bring him to the holding room where his mother is now being held," a woman, Nicole, said.

"Good Ms. Halliway," Eckhart replied.

Emma stepped away from the door and looked at Tommy.

"Your mother is in a holding room right now so she's not in there at the moment," Emma stated, "But we'll get her after we get my friend back. Do you want to wait for them to come out or do you want to barge in?"

"Hmm…I think barging in would be fun," Tommy replied.

"Will you be okay? Have you fought before?" she asked him.

"Well I haven't exactly fought to hurt someone but I've been taking Kung Fu. All I've done in terms of fighting is sparring," Tommy said to her. 

"That's going to have to do for now," Emma said, "Be careful k."

"I will, don't worry about me," Tommy said in an assuring tone.

"You better," Emma said, "Okay. On three, one…two…three."

Emma pushed the doors opened and she and Tommy walked into Eckhart's office. Eckhart looked quite stunned but pleased to have a chance to get another Mutant X member.

"Emma!" Brennan said surprisingly.

"Hey, told you that I wouldn't let you go alone. And I was right too wasn't I," Emma said to Brennan then turned towards Eckhart, "I'm sorry but we're here to take him back and maybe kick your ass in the process."

"Well, if it isn't Ms. DeLauro. What a pleasant surprise," Eckhart said in a pleased tone, "What can I do for you today?"

"First off, you can give me Brennan back or do I have to fight for him?" Emma said crossly.

"I would rather you fight Ms. DeLauro and maybe you'll get Mr. Mulwray back," Eckhart said.

"Fine," Emma said.

"Emma, don't fight. I don't want to see you hurt," Brennan said his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"I'm going to fight Brennan and not even you can talk me out of it," Emma replied getting ready.

"Why, how sweet," Eckhart said with a smirk.

"Shut up Eckhart," Emma said madly.

"Whatever you say Ms. DeLauro," Eckhart said.

Just then a few GS agents walked into the office with electric gloves on. They walked towards Emma and Tommy and started to attack. Tommy fought one of the agents while Emma fought the other two. Tommy blocked the punches and kicks of the agent. He punched the agent but the agent kicked Tommy in the stomach before he could do anything else. Tommy stumbled backwards in pain. The agents walked towards him and held the electric glove he was wearing out in front of him to shock Tommy. Tommy looked up seeing the electric glove coming closer towards him and he held his hand up and shot some electricity at the agent. The agent fell backwards and to the ground. Tommy got up and shot some more electricity at the agent and he became unconscious. Emma fought the other two agents. She kicked one of them and punched the other. One of the agents punched Emma in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. 

"Emma!" Brennan cried. 

Emma held her stomach in pain and looked up with a serious look on her face. She was using her powers to make the agents unable to move. She winced in pain as a member of Mutant X ran into the office. 

"Hey there," Shalimar said smiling, "Need a little help?"

"Sure, I could use a hand," Emma replied recovering from the blow to the stomach.

Shalimar's eyes flashed yellowish green and she jumped high up towards Eckhart's desk and landed on it. She let out a small growl and somersaulted into the air. She landed on the ground and kicked an agent in the stomach and then punched his face. Emma punched the other agent and did a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Both the agents fell to the ground as another member of Mutant X walked into the office.

"Hey, let's go. I got Sara," Jesse said.

Emma smiled and walked towards Brennan. Nicole stood beside him.

"You're not getting away this easily," she said preparing to fight.

"Oh shut up," Emma said as she punched her in the face and knelt down beside her to get the keys to the handcuffs. 

"You're not going anywhere Ms. DeLauro," Eckhart said as she unlocked the handcuffs off of Brennan.

"Says you," Emma replied as Brennan grinned and shot some electricity at Eckhart.

~Back at the Sanctuary~

~The Next Day~

"Emma," Brennan called from the stairs at the Sanctuary.

Emma turned around and saw Brennan walking towards her.

"Hey Brennan," Emma replied, "What's up?"

"Just wanna say thanks," Brennan smiled.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"For helping me yesterday at Genomex," Brennan said, "I told you not to come but yet you did. I just wanna say thanks for that."

Emma smiled, put her arms around Brennan's neck and kissed him.

"No problem," Emma smiled, "That's what I'm here for."

Brennan grinned as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Tommy walked towards them and pretended to clear his throat. Brennan and Emma broke their kiss and looked at him.

"Hey lil' bro," Brennan greeted with Emma still in his arms.

Last night when they got back from Genomex, Emma, Brennan, and Sara explained to Tommy what was going on and that Brennan was his half brother.

"Hey Tommy," Emma smiled.

"Hey guys, just came to say bye," Tommy replied, "Adam's got a safe house ready for us. So Mom and me are gonna hide out there for a while till it's safe."

"We'll come visit k," Brennan said, "And we'll do some brotherly stuff to get to know each other."

"Sure, that'll be fun," Tommy smiled.

"What'll be fun?" Sara asked smiling as she walked over to them.

"Hey Mom," Tommy and Brennan said in unison.

"I'm afraid to say but we have to go in a few minutes," Sara said to them.

"Really," Tommy said, "Can't we stay here a bit longer?"

"I'm afraid not Tommy. Adam's going to take us there just as soon as he's done in the lab and that will be a in a few minutes," Sara said.

"Listen to Mom Tommy," Brennan said, "We'll visit."

"K Brennan," Tommy said.

"Hey Mom, what are you gonna do with Greg?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know. He knew all along but he didn't help or tell Tommy," Sara said, "We'll have to have a long long talk that might turn into a fight. But don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

"Well, if you need any help then you know where to go," Brennan smiled.

"Thank you son," Sara replied, "Well, it might be time to go now. Bye Brennan, Emma. Come on Tommy."

"See ya later guys," Tommy said.

"Bye Tommy, bye Sara," Emma said.

"Bye Tommy, bye mom," Brennan said, "Call us when you get there."

Sara smiled as she and Tommy walked towards the garage. Brennan turned back towards Emma. 

"I'm glad that you helped me find her," Brennan said, "It was a great birthday present. Thanks Emma."

Emma smiled and kissed Brennan. 

"I love you," Emma said.

"I love you too," Brennan smiled and kissed Emma back.

THE END


End file.
